Ben 10: Atlantis
by DoctorEd17
Summary: Here it is... The Reboot of A Stranded Hero: Atlantis Version. SUMMERY: After Vilgax destroyed the planet Earth Ben, Gwen and Kevin was sent by Paradox to the Pegasus Galaxy for a fresh start. Enjoy and Please review. Rated M to be safe. (NOW UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Atlantis

**Here it is… The reboot of A Stranded Hero: Atlantis Version**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Stargate: Atlantis. This takes place after Ultimate Alien and during season 1 of Stargate: Atlantis. Ben will have a new Ultimatrix, but no Master Control** _ **(Yet)**_ **.** **Ben and Gwen will be 28 years old while Kevin will be 29 years old in this Fanfiction.**

…

Ben 10: Atlantis

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter One: Welcome to Atlantis/Genii (Part One)

…

We go to a nearly destroyed Earth where we see a broken Rust Bucket 3 crashing down on.

…

We go to the bridge of the Rust Bucket 3 where we see the three heroes of this story.

Unconscious at the controls is a 29 year old muscular man with long black hair. He is wearing a black t-shirt with gray long sleeves, blue jeans, and shoes. His name is Kevin Levin. He is half Osmoinan. He can absorb matter and make weapons with his limbs.

Unconscious at the communication's chair is a 28 year old woman with red hair that was in a pixie cut. She wears a red sweater with black vest, blue pants and black heals. Her name is Gwen Tennyson. She is one quarter Anodite. She can manipulate Mana and in addition she knows magic.

The third one was barely conscious as he looked down in shame. He is a 28 year old man with short brown hair and a trimmed beard. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a green stripe down the middle, green cargo pants, brown boots and on his left hand is an emerald green gauntlet that covers his whole hand (Except his fingers) and half of his lower arm. There's a green hourglass symbol with a sliver outer edge on the top of the hand and a black touch screen with green pipes connected from the screen to the edge of the gauntlet.

His name is Ben Tennyson, Welder of the Ultimatrix.

It has been twelve years since the defeat of Diagon. After defeating Vilgax. Azmuth gave Ben a brand new Ultimatrix to replace the old one or as what Azmuth called, "An inferior copy of my Omnitrix."

It has all the functions that the prototype Omnitrix had and the old Ultimatrix's Evolutionary function as Azmuth thought it would come in handy later on. Despite the fact he called the function, "Begging for trouble." There are even new features such as the ability to store DNA into itself. But it can only store up to 10000 DNA samples. The rest are stored on Primus.

It used to look like the old Ultimatrix but about two years after Ben got it, it recalibrated itself to the form it looks like now. The interface is simple. Ben has to turn the dial to active the Ultimatrix and for the core to pop up. The alien selection is the same as the prototype Omnitrix was when Ben was 10. The touch screen is for communication, to reorganize the 10 playlists or to try to crack the code and unlock Master Control. For some reason Azmuth refuses to give Ben the Master Control. But he said he is welcome to figure it out on his own as long as he doesn't try to hack it.

Anyway Ben was looking down in shame. About an hour ago, Vilgax killed every life form on Earth including his, Gwen's and Kevin's family. The only reason Ben and his team survived is because they were in space at the time. When they got back, Vilgax detected their ship and blasted it.

We see Ben looked out the window as he recalled all the memories of his life. But just before the ship crashed we see a flash of white light and the team was gone…

…

 **Stargate Universe: Pegasus Galaxy: Unknown Planet…**

…

We go to a forest where we see the team unconscious on the ground.

We see Ben's the first one to wake up.

"(Groans) What happened?" asked Ben as he rubbed his head

" _Uncatalogued DNA detected… All functions are not available. Please stand by."_ said the Ultimatrix in Ben's voice as the dial turned yellow

Ben looked at the Ultimatrix confused as Gwen and Kevin woke up. They got up groaning.

"What happened?" asked Kevin as he looked around "Where are we?"

We see Gwen look at Ben and asked, "Are you all right?"

"No! Vilgax killed our families and our planet!" said Ben

"Look, Tennyson. I know you're upset, but we need to focus. Where are we?" Kevin asked

"It's not Earth. Look." said Gwen as she pointed to the two moons in the daylight sky

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" asked a familiar voice

Ben turned to see Professor Paradox stand beside him.

"Professor Paradox?" asked Ben

"Hello there." said Paradox before he frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Why did it happened?" asked Gwen

"Even I don't have an answer for that." said Paradox

"Where are we?" asked Kevin

"On another planet. In another Galaxy. In another Universe." said Paradox "And as for how… I brought you here."

"Why?" asked Ben

Paradox smiled and said, "You'll find out in due time. Until then I would suggest going that way." pointing at a direction.

"Why that way?" asked Kevin

"The source of the DNA signal is emitting from there." said Ben

"Exactly! And you'll find friends." said Paradox before he disappeared

"What friends?" asked Kevin as Ben ran to trace the source of the uncatalogued DNA

"Come on Kevin." said Gwen

…

 **5 minutes later…**

…

We go to a clearing where we see AR-1 fighting Wraith. The team consists of Major John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Lt. Adain Ford and Teyla Emmagon. They were firing their guns at the Wraith who were slowly overwhelming them.

"I blame you Rodney!" said Sheppard as he threw a grenade

"What the hell did I do?!" asked McKay as he fired his handgun at a Wraith

…

We go to the edge where we see Ben hiding behind a bush along with Gwen and Kevin.

"What are those things?" asked Kevin referring to the Wraith

"Don't know but the Ultimatrix wants a sample of their DNA." said Ben

"And those people are in trouble." said Gwen referring to AR-1

"Should we help?" asked Ben

We see Kevin absorb a piece of metal he keeps on him while Gwen lit her hands with pink energy.

…

We see a Wraith fire his stunner at the team when we see the blasts all of a sudden being blocked by a pink colored field. AR-1 and the Wraith were confused.

"What the hell?" asked McKay

"What is this?" asked Sheppard as he touched the field

"I've never seen anything like this before." said Teyla

We then see a Wraith being hit by a man covered with metal. His hands were maces.

The other Wraith diverted their attention to the man and fired their stunners at the man but the blasts were not working. The man ran to the Wraith and hit them hard with the mace hands.

We then see pink blasts hit some some of the Wraith. AR-1 looked to see a woman firing the blasts from her hands. We see the Wraith run to her only to be blasted by the pink discs.

A Wraith fired his stunner at her only for it to be blocked by a pink energy shield.

We go back to the man where he was being overwhelmed by the numbers. But then we see a yellow light scanning a Wraith much to his confusion. We see him and the others turn to see another man with a green gauntlet.

" _Uncatalogued DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. All functions now available."_ said the Gauntlet

We see him slammed down on it and after a flash of green light we see a green plant like creature where the man was.

" **SWAMPFIRE!"** yelled the plant

We see the him emit some flames from his hands and fired a stream of it at the Wraith. They were burned.

"Thanks." said the metal man

Meanwhile AR-1 looked the three humans.

"Teyla?" asked Sheppard

"I have never meet people with those abilities before." said Teyla

"Whoever they are they're good." said Ford

McKay just looked at them shocked.

We now see the Team 10 standing over the defeated Wraith.

"I wonder what they are?" asked Kevin

"They're not human." said Swampfire

We then see AR-1 run over to the team with their P-90s pointed at them.

"Who are you?!" asked Sheppard

"Whoa! We just saved you and this is the thanks we get?" asked Swampfire

"But why did you save us?" asked Teyla

"What are they?" asked Swampfire pointing to a Wraith

"You're kidding. Everyone in this Galaxy knows what they are." said McKay

"Just answer his question." said Kevin

"They are called the Wraith." said Teyla

"They're basically vampires who feed off humans with their hands." said Sheppard

"They're the dominant beings in this Galaxy." said McKay

"Now who are you three?" asked Sheppard

Swampfire tapped the Ultimatrix symbol and change back to Ben.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." said Ben "This is my cousin Gwen and my friend Kevin."

"How… How… How did you do that?!" asked McKay clearly surprised and looking like he was about to faint

We see Kevin pick up a Wraith Stunner, looked at it and said, "This is interesting. Primitive, but interesting none of the less."

"Who are you three?" asked Sheppard

"John. There are more Wraith coming." said Teyla

"Shit… OK. Back to the Stargate!" said Sheppard

"What about these three?" asked Teyla pointing to the three strangers

Sheppard then walked over to them and asked, "Do you want to come back with us?"

"Sheppard! We can't just invite them back! What if they're a threat to the base?!" asked McKay

"OK… We'll flip a coin." said Sheppard

…

We go to the Stargate where we see McKay pouting as Gwen was talking to Teyla while Sheppard was talking on his radio.

"So this is a Stargate?" asked Gwen examining it from the size to the symbols "I'm kind of surprised that the people who built it just left it here. Seems kind of irresponsible if you ask me."

"I am surprised you have never seen one before." said Teyla confused

We see Ben reorganizing his playlists of aliens and trying to find the Wraith DNA in the Ultimatrix.

"Good news! Dr. Weir says they can come back with us." said Sheppard

Then they all entered the wormhole.

…

We go to Atlantis where we see AR-1 plus three exit the Stargate. We see Dr. Weir walk to the three strangers and said, "Hello. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Welcome to Atlantis."

"Atlantis? You mean like the _Lost_ city of Atlantis?" asked Kevin as he looked around the room

…

We go to the briefing room where we see Drs. Weir and McKay along with Major Sheppard sitting in front of Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"OK. Introductions. I am Dr. Weir. This is Major John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay." said Dr. Weir

"I'm Gwen Tennyson. This is my husband Kevin Levin and my cousin Ben Tennyson." said Gwen

"You're married." said Dr. Weir

"Yeah. Just last week." said Gwen

"Anyway. Where are you from?" asked Sheppard

"What do you know about the Multiverse theory?" asked Kevin

"You three are from another universe?" asked McKay

"Yes. One that is a lot different from this one." said Ben

"For example, there's no Wraith or Stargates." said Gwen

"Tell us about your powers." said McKay

"Powers?" asked Dr. Weir

Gwen showed her her powers by emitting a pink disc while Kevin absorbed the table.

"How?" asked Dr. Weir

"I'm one quarter Anodite. They can manipulate Mana. In addition I know a little magic." said Gwen

"Magic. Yeah right!" said McKay not believing her

"McKay." said Dr. Weir before turning to Kevin "And you?"

"I'm half Osmoeian. I can absorb any material I touch." said Kevin

"What about you Ben? How did you turn into that plant creature?" asked Sheppard

"Plant creature?" asked Dr. Weir

"He's referring to Swampfire. I get my powers from this." said Ben showing them the Gauntlet "It's called the Ultimatrix. It has about a million DNA samples from my universe and one from this universe."

"Why would someone make a device like this?" asked Dr. Weir

"I want it on the record that it's not a weapon. It was designed for peace. Walk a mile in someone's shoes. Also it can restore the species in the event of an extinction level event." said Ben

"A Noah's Ark." said McKay amazed "Wait, you said one sample from our world. Why?"

"Remember that yellow light?" asked Ben

"Yes." said Sheppard

"It was the Ultimatrix collecting a new DNA sample." said Ben

"That means..." said McKay

"I can turn into a Wraith." said Ben

They looked at Ben shocked.

"What?" asked Ben

"Anyway… Why did you come here?" asked Dr. Weir

"It all started 18 years ago…" said Ben

For the next hour he told them about when he found the prototype Omnitrix when he was 10 to when he fought Vilgax for the first time. He then skipped the story to when Vilgax destroyed their Earth and were sent to another universe. He ended it with meeting Sheppard and his team.

Needless to say they were surprised.

"This Vilgax guy… Destroyed your Earth just to get that gauntlet you're wearing?" asked Sheppard

McKay stayed silent.

…

We go to the Gate room where we see Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Sheppard, Lt. Ford and Teyla.

"OK. That went well." said Sheppard

"'Went well'?! Their Families and their entire planet was destroyed by some crazy squid guy who by the sound of it is more powerful then the Wraith and probability even the Ancients before they ascended!" said McKay

"So, what are going to do with them?" asked Ford

…

We go back to the Briefing room where we see Sheppard and Weir standing in front of the three super powered strangers.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But I would like to offer you three a job." said Weir

"A Job?" asked Kevin

"As you might know we're in another Galaxy. With no way to contact Earth and we could really use your help." said Dr. Weir

"Can we have a moment to think about it?" asked Ben

"Sure." said Dr. Weir

Then she and Sheppard left.

"OK. What are we going to do?" asked Kevin

"We can't go back to our universe and by the sound of it these Wraith are nasty." said Ben

"I read their aura and they're a lot like the Valdats." said Gwen

"But they can survive in sunlight. The Valdats can't." said Ben

"The people here could use our help…" pointed out Kevin

…

We go to the Briefing room a minute later where we see Ben, Gwen and Kevin with Dr. Weir and Sheppard.

"We talked it over and we decided to help you." said Gwen "But on three conditions…"

"Name them." said Sheppard

"One, None of your scientists are allowed to study the Ultimatrix. Humans are nowhere near ready for tech like this." said Ben

"Agreed." said Dr. Weir

"Two, I would like a look at the tech you have found and made. Maybe I could make improvements to them." said Kevin

"OK." said Sheppard "And three?"

"The three of us would like to be on the same team." said Gwen

"No problem." said Dr. Weir

"In fact I was going to put you three on my team." said Sheppard

We then hear a beep coming from the Ultimatrix.

"Why is that gauntlet beeping?" asked Sheppard as Ben held it up

Ben sees the dial is now yellow, meaning…

" _Uncatalogued DNA detected. Now scanning."_ said the Ultimatrix

We then see core pop up and a yellow light scan Sheppard from head to toe. When it was done the core popped back down and said, _"Uncatalogued DNA acquired. Scan Complete. Error. DNA sample is already in DNA library. Deleting… Error… Unknown gene detected. Now integrating gene into default DNA."_

We see the Ultimatrix dial glow bright green for a second and then the glow died down.

" _Unknown gene now fully integrated."_ said the Ultimatrix before the voice command shut down

"What was that?" asked Sheppard

"I don't know." said Ben

…

We go to the infirmary where we see Dr. Carson Beckett looking over the results from Sheppard and Ben's scans and check ups.

"Well good news Sheppard. Whatever the Ultimatrix did, it didn't harm you at all." said Beckett

"That is good news." said Sheppard

"As for Ben, somehow you now have the ATA Gene." said Beckett

We see Dr. Weir and McKay look at Ben shocked.

"The what?" asked Ben

"The ATA Gene. It's a type of gene that the Ancients used to activate their technology." said McKay "But what I don't understand is how did Ben, a guy from a world where the Ancients doesn't even exist, has the ATA gene?"

"The Ultimatrix must've found the ATA gene when it took a sample of John's DNA." said Ben

"And it wasn't compatible to be in the Ultimatrix as a transformation so it added it to your DNA." said McKay amazed at the Ultimatrix

…

We go to what is now Gwen and Kevin's room where we see Gwen unpacking the little of her stuff she has. We see her taking out the five charms of Bezel she took from Charmcaster when they were 18. She looked at them and sighed.

We then see Teyla enter the room and said, "Hello."

"Hi Teyla." said Gwen smiling sadly

"I heard you and your friends are joining our team." said Teyla

"Yeah." said Gwen

"I am sorry about what happened. From what I was told this 'Vil-gax' person must be more evil then the Wraith." said Teyla

"He is. He once killed a nigh-omnipotent being for his powers." said Gwen

"What are those?" asked Teyla looking at the Charms of Bezel

"These are called the Charms of Bezel. They are magical talismans that each grant the user a different ability. For example…" said Gwen as she held up the Charm of Luck "This is the Charm of Luck and Probability. It grants me good luck."

"By magic… Do you mean science?" asked Teyla

"No. I mean actual magic." said Gwen

…

We go to McKay's lab where we see McKay with Kevin and Ben looking at a Zero Point Module.

"So what is this thing?" asked Ben

"A Zero Point Module. It's a power source. It extracts Zero Point Energy from an artificial region of Subspace time kind of like a miniature universe in a bottle. At least until it reaches maximum entropy and dies." said McKay

We see Kevin pick it and look at it.

"Hey Doc? Can I try something?" asked Ben

"Sure. This one is depleted." said McKay

Kevin put the ZPM down as Ben went to select an alien. When he found it he slammed the dial down and was replaced by a copper clock-like robot.

" **CLOCKWORK!"** said the alien

Then Clockwork pointed his hand at the ZPM and a green time beam shot out of it.

We see the Module get younger and younger until Ben stopped firing at it. Then Clockwork touched the symbol and changed back to a tired Ben.

"Whoa! Are you OK?" asked McKay

"Using Clockwork's powers often tires me out." said Ben

"Umm, Ben? McKay?" asked Kevin

McKay and Ben turn to see the Zero Point Module now glowing green.

"Is it suppose to be glowing?" asked Ben

"Yes and No." said McKay

…

We go back to McKay's lab a few minutes later where we see Dr. Weir, Dr. Zelenka, Major Sheppard and Gwen there.

"Why is it glowing like that?" asked Sheppard

"I ran a few tests before you came in. When Ben used Clockwork to reverse time on this Zed-PM. It also absorbed some of the Time Energy from Clockwork." said McKay

"What does that mean?" asked Dr. Weir

"When it absorbed the time energy it gave it a big power boost. Basically we're looking at the most powerful Zed-PM in the universe." said McKay

"How powerful are we talking about?" asked Sheppard

"At least five or six Zed-PMs." said McKay

"That's good." said Sheppard

"But we can't use it right now." said Kevin

"Why not?" asked Sheppard

"The Atlantis power grid wouldn't be able to take it." said Kevin "According to this the ZPM room has failsafes to prevent them from exploding like a battery. They are not designed to handle this version."

"I'm working on a program that would allow the failsafes to adjust to this one. But it will take a while." said McKay

"Until then we better find another ZPM." said Dr. Weir

…

We go to Ben's room where we see Ben looking at his Ultimatrix scrolling through the playlists while reorganizing them.

…

 **The Next Morning…**

…

We go to the briefing room where we see AR-1 along with Ben, Gwen and Kevin with Dr. Weir.

"…They call themselves the Genii. My people have made trades with them on many occasions." said Teyla

"The Athosians aren't having much luck and we're heading for a food shortage." said Dr. Weir

"I know. It's getting desperate. We're almost out of coffee." said McKay as he drank a cup

"Well, maybe you should stop drinking 11 cups a day." said Sheppard

"Hey, I'm just getting my fair share before it's gone and besides Ben eats just as much as me!" said McKay

"That's because his Ultimatrix drains a lot of his energy giving him a higher metabolism then normal." said Dr. Weir

"How do you know that?" asked Ben

"I told her." said Gwen

"Anyway…" said Sheppard "While I'm all for getting food. Shouldn't we find a way to defend ourselves for when the Wraith arrives."

"Maybe they can introduce us to such people." said Ford

"But first, we need food." said Dr. Weir

"The Stargate is not far from their village. We should walk. The Puddle Jumper will alarm them. They are simple people." said Teyla

…

We go to the Genii planet where we see the team walking down a hill. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are wearing the standard fatigues the rest were wearing.

"Which way Teyla?" asked Sheppard

"We should let them come to us." said Teyla

"But if you know where their village is…" said Ford

"They trust me but that trust was hard earned." said Teyla

"How will they even know we're here?" asked Kevin

"They already do." said Teyla as a man and woman approached them

"Greetings Teyla." said the Man

"This is Tyrus. I've traded with him on many occasions." said Teyla "Tyrus this is Major Sheppard, Lt Ford, Dr. McKay, Ben, Gwen and Kevin."

"Pleasure this is my daughter Sora." said Tyrus

"Must be proud." said Sheppard

"She is betrothed." said Tyrus frowning

"Oh. I wasn't hitting on her." said Sheppard

"Awkward." said Ben

"They have come to trade." said Teyla

"And yet you bring weapons?" asked Sora

"It's for our own protection." said Ford

" _Wait… If they're as simple as Teyla says. How do they know they're weapons?"_ thought Ben frowning _"Something's going on."_

"Do you dress like them on your own accord?" asked Tyrus

"Yes. Why?" asked Teyla

"He wants to know if you work with us… or for us." said Sheppard

"These are my friends. I wouldn't have brought them if they weren't worthy of becoming yours." said Teyla

"We'll take you to see Cowen." said Tyrus

As Sora lead the way Tyrus stayed behind long enough to speak into a speaker hidden in a sleeve. "We're taking them in. All operations to silence mode."

We go to a bush where we see Ben looking at Tyrus suspiciously. He held up the Ultimatrix.

…

 _Ultimatrix Fact:_

 _The Ultimatrix can detect all radio frequencies from human Am/Fm to Faster then Light transmissions. It can't detect subspace transmissions._

…

We see Ben press a button and he traces the signal.

…

We go deep in the forest where we see Ben following the transmission when he stumbles upon a shack.

Ben goes to investigate when the radiation counter turns on.

…

 _Ultimatrix Fact:_

 _It has a Radiation detector that detects and measures the strength of the Radiation._

…

Ben held up the Ultimatrix and said, "Radiation? In Amish world? Better go alien."

He then activates the Ultimatrix and quickly selects an alien before slamming on the core.

After the flash of green light Ben was replaced by a ghost-like alien with one green eye and the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest with some chains connected to it.

" _ **GHOSTFREAK!"**_ said the alien

Then he phased through the wall and down a hatch.

…

We go to a house-like building where we see them celebrating the new friendship.

After arriving they meet Cowen and after a while made an agreement for food in exchange for Medicine and C4.

Sheppard and McKay went back to Atlantis to talk to Dr. Weir and Gwen went to look for Ben who they realized wasn't with the group.

Anyway Kevin, Ford and Teyla were celebrating with the Genii.

…

We go to an underground bunker where we see Ghostfreak looking around. He phased through a wall and found an empty lab with cases of uranium.

" _Uranium? Guess that explains the radiation."_ said Ghostfreak as he became visible

We then see a man enter the room and noticed Ghostfreak looking at the uranium.

He was about to leave when…

" _You're not as simple as they say you are. Are you?"_ said Ghostfreak as he turned around

"What are you?" asked the man more out of curiosity then fear

Ghostfreak slowly drifted towards the man and said, _"I knew something was going on. I just didn't know how dangerous it would be for your people."_

"What do you mean?" asked the man

" _The radiation… It's very mild. But with enough exposure it will eventually cause sterility and early death."_ said Ghostfreak

The man looked at the ghost-like being and said, "You were with Teyla."

Ghostfreak then touched the hourglass symbol and changed back to Ben.

"Look. You have no reason to trust me. I know. But…" said Ben

"I'm not going to report you." said the Man

"What?" asked Ben

"You were able to sneak in without being noticed and I'm sure you can sneak out if you want. Besides I need your help." said the man

"With what?" asked Ben

"Most of our people are dying from the radiation. Including my sister." said the man

After a few seconds Ben then said, "OK. I'll help."

The man smiled. "Great."

"By the way my name is Ben Tennyson." said Ben

"Ladon Radim." said Ladon as they shook hands

…

We go to Sheppard and McKay where we see they are lost.

"I know it's around here somewhere." said Sheppard

"Translation: We're lost. They were clear on which path to take." said McKay

"Hey Gwen! Find your cousin yet?" asked Sheppard as Gwen approached them

"No, but you might want to see this." said Gwen

…

We see them looking over a hatch.

"Maybe the Genii don't know it's here?" asked McKay

"This hatch has been oiled recently." said Sheppard as he felt the hinges

"Not to mention the fact I can sense thousands of life forms from beyond the hatch." said Gwen

"Sense?" asked Sheppard

"I can manipulate Mana. Life energy. I can also sense other living life forms." said Gwen

"So you're a living Life Sense Detector." said McKay

"McKay! We need to check it out." said Sheppard as he opened the hatch

"Do we?" asked McKay as John and Gwen enter the hatch and then he said "Of course we do." before he too entered the hatch himself.

We go to the bottom where we see we see McKay, Sheppard and Gwen approach the ground.

Sheppard pulled out his radio and said, "Lt. This is Sheppard. Come in… Lt.?"

"I think this place is shielded for RF." said McKay

Sheppard then noticed a door and opened it to reveal an underground bunker.

"Whoa…" said Sheppard

We then see people in uniforms approach them and point their guns at the group who raised their hands.

…

We go to a medical lab where we see Ladon and Ben entering. There's no one else in there.

"This is our medical lab." said Ladon

He turns to see Ben with the activated Ultimatrix searching for an alien.

"What are you doing?" asked Ladon

"Something smart." said Ben as he slammed the core replacing him with a small gray frog like being with a green jumpsuit.

" **GREY MATTER!"** said the alien

We then see Grey Matter jump on the table and looked at the medicine and notes they had.

"How did you do that?" asked Ladon referring to his transformation

"Do what?" asked Grey Matter

"You were like me and now…" said Ladon

"The gauntlet is called the Ultimatrix. It gives me access to one of 80 aliens." said Grey Matter

"Ultra what?" asked Ladon confused

"Ultimatrix. It was created by the smartest being in five galaxies." said Grey Matter as he picked up a vile and poured it into another

"Smartest being in five galaxies?" asked Ladon now more confused then ever

We see Grey Matter try to pick up a test tube but the weight of it was too much.

"Do you need help?" asked Ladon

"Yes. I need you to take this and pour a quarter of it into that bottle." said Grey Matter pointing to an empty bottle

Ladon does so. Grey Matter pours the vile into the bottle and then runs to get a test tube of purple liquid. He pours it into the bottle and we see the liquid turn green.

"And it is done." said Grey Matter

"That's it?" asked Ladon

"It wont cure them, but it will keep them and the rest of you from getting any more sick." said Grey Matter "But you need to heat it up until the liquid in the bottle turns clear."

"How long will that take?" asked Ladon

"10 to 20… Minutes." said Grey Matter

Ladon smiled.

…

We go to a room where we see Sheppard, McKay and Gwen being guarded by the uniformed soldiers.

"Maybe they exist as two separate cultures?" McKay theorized

"Maybe… How long are you going to keep us here?" asked Sheppard

The soldiers stayed quiet.

"Maybe if you kept your hatch locked…?" said McKay before the door opened and we see Cowen enter the room wearing the same uniform as the soldiers

"So much for two separate cultures." said Sheppard

"What am I going to do?" asked Cowen

…

We go back to Ben (Who changed back a while ago) and Ladon where we see them waiting for the liquid in the bottle to turn clear.

Ladon told Ben stories about the Ancients while in exchange Ben told him the story about how he got the Omnitrix.

"Were you really ten years old when you gotten that device?" asked Ladon

"No. I got this newer version when I was 16. I found the prototype Omnitrix when I was 10." said Ben

"And it's designed to bring back any of the species in the Database?" asked Ladon

"Yeah. You should of seen it when it acquired Wraith DNA." said Ben

"What?" asked Ladon

"When the Ultimatrix is near a DNA sample that is not in the Database it automatically scans it and puts it in the database." said Ben

"You can turn into a Wraith." said Ladon

"If I wanted to and beside I haven't yet." said Ben

We then see two Genii solders quickly arrive and point their guns at Ben and Ladon.

…

We go back to Sheppard's team where we see Cowen looking at the gear they had when we see the two solders arrive with Ben and Ladon.

"Who is this?" asked Cowen

"Found him in the medical lab with Ladon." said a solder "Making this…" as he put down the bottle of the now clear liquid

"What is this?" asked Cowen

"Is that a bottle of Anti-Radiation serum?" asked Gwen

"A what?" asked Sheppard

"It's a basic drug that can clean the body of any harmful radiation." said Gwen

"A drug can do that?" asked McKay as Cowen picked up the bottle, looked at it, then put it back down.

"We have a problem." said Cowen

"That makes two of us." said Sheppard

"Normally, you would've been shot upon discovering our secret." said Cowen "But you have technology… Knowledge new to us. This C-4…"

"It's not for blowing up stumps." said Sheppard

"What about this Radiation serum?" asked Cowen

"That's knowledge new to _us_." said McKay

"Where did you get it?" Sheppard asked Ben

"I made it with the medicines these people had." said Ben

"Hold on… _You_ made a Radiation cleanser with _our_ stuff?" asked Cowen "And how did you get in here without being caught until now?"

"Sorry. But that's for me to know and you to never find out." said Ben

We then see Sora and Tyrus enter with Teyla, Ford and Kevin.

"You missed one hell of a party." said Ford

"Oh Hey Teyla." said Sheppard

"Believe me I am as surprised as you are." said Teyla

"I don't know. I'm pretty surprised." said Sheppard

"Teyla and her people only know us as the farmers we look like. Our secret of who and what we are is our only protection against the Wraith." said Cowen "One day that will all change."

"And you expect to do that with an atomic bomb?" asked Ben

We see everyone in the room stare at Ben.

"Now it is you that surprise me." said Cowen

"You believe our C-4 will help with the stability of your bombs." said McKay realizing what Ben is saying

"Will it?" asked Cowen

"It depends…" said McKay

"You know how to make an A-Bomb?" asked Sheppard

"Most of my high school chess team knows how to make an A-bomb." said McKay

"I want to show you something." said Cowen as he got up

…

We go to the lab where we see Ben and McKay looking at the uranium rods.

"Well you're on the right track. We're about 60 years ahead of you. That is if you survive." said McKay as he examined them with his Life Sense Detector

"This shielding is poor and most likely to fail." said Ben as he read the radiation levels with the Ultimatrix

"Now uranium. How much do you have?" asked McKay

"Much more." said Cowen

"Can I see something real quick?" asked Ben

"Sure." said Cowen

We see Ben activate the Ultimatrix.

"What is that gauntlet?" asked Cowen

"You'll find out. Just don't freak out." said Ben before he slammed the core replacing him with an oven like alien with three grills where the face should be, **"NRG!"**

We see the Life sense detector go off like crazy.

"What the? Ben. There's dangerously high levels of Radiation coming off of you!" said McKay as he quickly backed away

"Relax, Doc. NRG is a being of pure radioactive energy. But this armor protect them from me." said NRG

"What?" asked McKay

We see NRG looked at the rods for a few seconds before saying, "Where did you get this stuff?"

"We have a few mines not too far from here." said Cowen "Why?"

"This stuff isn't refined right. It wouldn't even make a light snack." said NRG

We see the others stare at Ben.

"Snack?" asked Sheppard

"NRG's species are capable of consuming heavy amount's of energy." said Kevin

We see NRG slam the Ultimatrix symbol and changed back to Ben.

"But I think the real question is… are we prisoners or allies?" asked Ben

"What he said." said Sheppard

Cowen just stood there…

…

We go to a dining room table where we see the Genii and AR-1 standing around it.

"To our ancestors we give thanks." said Cowen "For our new allies and a great harvest."

We see them sit down and started eating.

"And with your help we will prevent the next culling." said Cowen

"Exactly how are you going to do that?" asked Kevin

"We have one advantage. Their overconfidence." said Cowen

"They hibernate in between cullings on their big ships." said Sora

"With our new bombs we can sneak aboard their ships." said Ladon

"I do not think that is possible." said Teyla

"Teyla…" said Sheppard

"John, if we're are to be allies we need to show they can trust us." said Teyla

"What is it?" asked Cowen

"I and several of my people were captured by the Wraith. It was because of Sheppard that I am here now, but…" said Teyla

"You have awaken them." said Cowen

"They found out there were more people where we come from." said Sheppard

"They will all awaken!" said Sora

"They said they were in no hurry to come after us." said Sheppard

"We need to shut down the reactor and get ready for the next culling." said Cowen as he got up

He then turned to AR-1 and said, "You will be the first the Wraith will feed upon."

But before he could leave, we see a pink barrier block his way. He turns to see Gwen with her hands glowing pink and Kevin who absorbed the concrete from the floor.

Cowen and the rest of the Genii looked at the two with shock and awe.

"How did you…" asked Cowen

"We're not from around here." said Ben

Cowen then said, "I want to talk to Sheppard and his friend with the gauntlet. Alone."

…

We go to Cowen's office where we see Cowen, Ben and Sheppard talking…

"Where are you from?" asked Cowen "I have never met anyone with your abilities before."

"I'm from a parallel universe. One where the Wraith don't exit at all." said Ben

"But how did you change into that creature?" said Cowen

Ben held up the Gauntlet and said, "This is called the Ultimatrix. It has about a million DNA samples from my universe."

"But what about the other two?" asked Cowen referring to Gwen and Kevin

"They're also from another universe." said Sheppard

…

 **To Be Continued:**

…

 **A/N: There are three statements I would like to make…**

 **1\. Rath will have the clothes Rath wore in Omniverse. But he will speak English.**

 **2\. There will be no Biomatrix or merging DNA samples in this Fanfiction.**

 **3\. Shock-Rock and Gax from the Ben 10 reboot will appear in this Fanfiction.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. AN

**Authers Note:**

 **I'm sorry but i'm quiting this story as well. It's avaible for Adoption if you want to take trhe reins on this story. Please PM me if interested.**


End file.
